


we are only dust in the universe

by ioucos



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Sex, Underage Drinking, i love them, questionable decisions are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioucos/pseuds/ioucos
Summary: ”If you are lonely when you are alone, you are in bad company.”— Jean-Paul SartreTwo sad girls take solace in one another.





	we are only dust in the universe

**Author's Note:**

> i've been meaning to write some yurika for a Long Time, but i never got around to doing it until now
> 
> i love these two so much lmao, pls enjoy~~

Rain pittered and pattered against the windows of the literature club as its two inhabitants read in the comfortable quiet of the club. Natsuki and Sayori were out for some sort of class field trip that day and a sleepover together at night, so it was just Monika and Yuri. Monika was seated (rather gracefully, Yuri might add) at a desk, whereas Yuri herself was on the floor, back to the wall. 

A soft breath, a flip of a page, a satisfied hum. All seemed well, as far as a rainy Friday afternoon went, at least.

But perhaps all was _not_ well in the literature club. A discontent buzzed within Yuri. It was getting kind of late. Lateness entailed heading home. Occasionally in the past, this had been averted by Monika’s suggestion of a “study night” at her house (which usually consisted of about thirty minutes of studying and many hours more of pure, unbridled fun), but Monika hadn’t so much as hinted at her intentions for something like _that_ tonight.

It was Yuri’s turn to make a move. She was finding out just how difficult that was to do.

Yuri’s deep amethyst eyes flicked from the pages of her book to Monika, sitting halfway across the room, then back again. This was undeniably new to Yuri. It wasn’t like she had any experience inviting friends over to her house — or much experience with friends in general, for that matter.

_Just… how to properly_ phrase _it…_

But then, as if the universe wanted to spare her the embarrassment, the clock ticked over to 5:00. And _that_ meant they had to leave for the night. Yuri sat, staring in shock at the pages of her book, as the alarm the two of them had set went off. It was time to go now.

Monika smiled to herself as she stuck a bookmark into the pages of her book, and placed it in her bag. Yuri, a bit more nervously, did the same. They both stood.

_It’s now or never._

They both ended up by the door somehow. It all seemed like a bit of a haze of nerves to Yuri — her body was responding automatically now. Monika smiled at her.

“See you Monday?”

_Now or never._

Yuri blinked. She slowly took in a deep breath, and let all the courage she had collect within her.

“U-um… Monika?”

“Yeah?” Monika replied.

It was at that moment that all thought seemed to evaporate from Yuri’s mind now that Monika’s attention was upon her, and she almost forgot what she wanted to say. She had to _say_ something quickly or she’d look like a fool. _Shit, shit. How do I…_

Yuri’s mouth seemed to move of its own volition. “I was, um… wondering…” She blurted out the rest of it as quickly as she could, as if to put the words on the page before the inspiration in her mind faded. “…if you’d like to sleep over at my house tonight?”

Monika’s smiled brightened. “Of course!! If your parents are okay with it, that is.”

“My parents won’t be home this weekend, actually.” Yuri gave a sly wink to Monika.

And then froze. And burned a brilliant red from the tips of her ears to her cheeks.

She had just _winked_. At _Monika_. Over _that_. “I—I didn’t m-mean it like tha—“

Monika, chuckling, quickly cut her off. “I know. It’s okay.”

Yuri let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. “Are you sure?”

“Yes. Of course.” The kindness in Monika’s every word made Yuri’s heart flip and spin around in her chest in odd ways.

“O-okay,” Yuri breathed out. “So…”

Monika slung her bag over her shoulder. “So.” She winked mischievously.

The blush on Yuri’s face didn’t subside until they made it to the front door on the first floor of the school.

* * *

“This house is very _you_ ,” Monika commented as they stepped into the kitchen, folding up their umbrellas and kicking off their shoes. The hardwood floors were made of a dark but undeniably stylish wood, and the walls were painted in a similar fashion. “Elegant and beautiful.”

“T-thank you.” Would Yuri’s blush _ever_ disappear? Yuri didn’t know anymore. For that matter, she didn’t know if she _wanted_ it to. 

Yuri set her bag down on the couch, and looked to Monika. “Tea?” 

Monika grinned. “Always.”

Grabbing the kettle, Yuri got to work. This, at least, was something quite familiar to her.

It might even distract her from the fact that she had _no_ idea where to go from here. She hadn’t thought this far — she’d just assumed that she wouldn’t work up the courage to ask.

Monika re-entered the room and nearly stole all of Yuri’s breath away. Along with her bag, she’d discarded her jacket and vest, and she looked _devastatingly_ dashing. Yuri was completely unprepared.

“So,” Monika said. “Have anything special prepared for tonight?”

Yuri blinked. “I hadn’t exactly… thought this far ahead.”

Monika seemed to take it in stride. “That’s fine! We don’t have to worry about it.”

“No,” Yuri agreed. “We don’t.”

“So, are your parents gone often?”

Pouring the tea into two cups, Yuri blinked at the question. “Fairly… often? I don’t often think about it. They’re archaeologists, so it’s natural.”

Nodding, Monika accepted her tea. “Life is lonely,” she said wistfully.

Yuri smiled. “‘Every existing thing is born without reason, prolongs itself out of weakness, and dies by chance.’ Sartre.”

Monika laughed, and then ran her finger around the circle of the teacup. “Surely, it doesn’t _have_ to be lonely.”

The conversation had taken a dark turn, and yet that was _precisely_ what pricked at Yuri’s interest. She would never admit it, of course. She _couldn’t_. Yuri turned to stare deep into those emerald eyes.

“No,” she said. “I suppose not.”

The two of them went over to the couch, sitting beside their things and lightly sipping tea (and in Yuri’s case, occasionally sneaking glances at Monika). Monika smiled.

“Well, I’m always happy to keep you company, Yuri.”

“Y-you too,” Yuri sputtered out, the tips of her ears going red.

With that, Monika did something that sent Yuri’s mind reeling. She rested her head on Yuri’s shoulder, still sipping her tea as if nothing at all had changed.

“It’s nice,” a more relaxed Monika absentmindedly whispered. 

Yuri couldn’t help it if she leaned just a little closer, could she? Monika was nice and warm, all the things she wasn’t.

They stayed like that for a while, both hours and an instant at once. The rain poured down ever-harder as the evening moved onward. Soon, two empty teacups were sitting on the elegant glass coffee table in the center of the room, and their two owners were gone, departed up to Yuri’s room.

“Oh! Actually,” Yuri exclaimed, pausing just before her door. She grinned at Monika. She was a bit drunk with the feel of her friend’s warmth, and she was feeling a bit adventurous. “Wine, perhaps?”

Monika froze for a second, blinking. “Aren’t we…” A glint sparked up in her eyes. “…Only a little.”

Yuri swept back down the stairs for a minute or so, before reemerging with two glasses of a deep red. “Nobody notices, or nobody _cares_ ,” Yuri said as means of explanation to a slightly bemused Monika. “Either works for me.” Monika accepted a proffered glass and took a graceful drink.

Neither of them seemed particularly new to this.

At last, Yuri opened her bedroom door, and they stepped in.

* * *

The next half-hour was mostly spent introducing Monika to Yuri’s extensive collection of very intricate, beautiful, and wickedly sharp knives. Monika seemed, to Yuri’s relief, to be genuinely interested in them. The designs were all beautiful, of course, but Yuri had to leave a few of her favorites out. They were a bit, ah… dirty. They’d need to be cleaned before she could show Monika. But that was for some other time.

More importantly, those first glasses of theirs had _not_ been their last. Her jacket was not the only thing she left downstairs.

In some ways, it was for the better. Alcohol had that wonderful effect of relieving Yuri of the inhibitions that usually paralyzed her in public and at school.

In other ways, there was a good _reason_ she didn’t often drink in school. Thankfully, in that regard, Monika seemed a bit oblivious in her own drunkenness.

“Thanks… for inviting me over,” Monika said, keeping an edge to her voice admirably. Yuri herself was no stranger to the task.

“Always. I love it when you come over.”

Monika nodded, a grin plastered on her face. She took a seat on Yuri’s bed and let out a contented sigh. “It’s nice when you’re around.”

Yuri flopped onto her bed with all the grace of a salmon. Monika laughed, a sound that made Yuri’s drunken heart flutter all the more. “It’s nice to be wanted,” Yuri agreed. But the words had a curious effect on Monika. Her eyes widened for a second, but the look disappeared, and she smiled again.

“Yeah. It is.”

Monika wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist, pulling her into a hug. Yuri let out a relaxed sigh, slinging her arms loosely on Monika’s shoulders to pull her closer. She could feel her friend’s warm breath on her neck. It was driving her just a _tad_ bit mad. Yuri’s own breath hitched at the sensation. Monika shifted just a little until the two of them were face to face. Face flushed, Yuri stared at Monika with wide eyes. For just a brief moment, those emeralds seemed to flit to Yuri’s lips, and the plum-haired girl took the opportunity to crash her lips against Monika’s. The brunette melted into the kiss, and Yuri moaned into Monika’s mouth at the feeling.

She echoed Monika’s earlier words in her head — _it’s nice. This sensation._

The two broke apart, panting, with equally-flushed faces.

It wasn’t long before Yuri, seemingly-uncharacteristically, pulled Monika into another deep kiss. The brunette soon took the lead, however. An arm previously wrapped around Yuri’s waist slowly descended, traveling down her body before snaking _up_ beneath her shirt. Even in their hazy state, Monika’s emerald eyes looked up to Yuri’s face, silently asking for permission.

“Please,” Yuri breathed.

Monika undid the clasp of Yuri’s bra, and the other girl quickly unbuttoned her shirt and threw it into the room’s corner. Lovingly, Monika massaged Yuri’s breast. With a hungry groan, Yuri again captured her friend’s lips into a kiss, eyes half lidded-over in pleasure. Monika’s free hand trailed downward, until her thumb brushed up against the band of Yuri’s skirt.

One of Yuri’s arms quickly shot from its place around Monika to feverishly pull the skirt down her legs, while the other slowly worked at unbuttoning Monika’s uniform’s shirt. In the meantime, pianist’s fingers slipped underneath Yuri’s underwear, gliding over her already-wet folds with purpose. Yuri moaned, desperately locking lips with Monika again. Not wasting any time, Monika plunged a finger into Yuri’s wetness, grinning as much as she could against her mouth.

Monika let out a satisfying squeak when Yuri bit against her lip, almost leaning into the brunette’s hand. Yuri, however, was the one to make noise when she felt a second finger stroke her clit. She groaned, arms tightening around Monika. With every ministration, Yuri responded in turn with a moan or groan which only seemed to encourage Monika. Yuri was shuddering as she filled up with bliss, her breaths growing more and more labored.

“M-monika…” Yuri groaned, biting at the base of the brunette’s neck. Monika responded with a short gasp, stroking Yuri’s clit more feverishly. Yuri’s thighs tensed as the building pleasure began to grow too much for her to handle. Her nails dug into Monika’s back _just_ as Monika hit that perfect spot. Yuri spilled over the edge, rocking her hips against Monika’s hand as she rode the climax out, moaning Monika’s name over and over until a sedative haze took over, and Yuri melted into her bed, panting.

Yuri lay panting for about a minute, gazing in loving rapture at Monika. She then sat up, and _winked_ again at Monika before pulling down her skirt and panties in one swooping motion. The other girl gasped.

Grabbing onto Monika’s thighs, Yuri’s face descended on Monika, dragging her tongue across those wet folds as Monika groaned in pleasure. Monika, after all of _that_ prior, was far more worked up than Yuri had been, and yet Yuri drew the bliss out for the brunette, slowly stroking Monika’s clit as she writhed against Yuri’s face.

Monika’s gasps grew louder and louder as Yuri kept flicking what she’d found to be the _perfect_ spot with her tongue, and then returning to more drawn-out strokes. Finally unable to handle it, Monika placed her hands on Yuri’s head, nudging her closer to her clit. Acquiescing at last, Yuri’s strokes brought Monika to a gasping and moaning orgasm.

“Yuri…”

The brunette collapsed onto the bed, panting in pleasure. Yuri smiled to herself, rising from between Monika’s thighs. Monika flushed at the sight of the fluids on Yuri’s face. Exhausted, Yuri wiped the arousal off her face with an arm, curled up against the other girl, and the two drifted off into a hazy, perfect sleep.

* * *

Yuri awoke Saturday morning to the sound of yet _more_ rain pattering and pittering against the house and a mild hangover headache. But, more importantly, she awoke to the pleasant warmth of Monika beside her. The girl, sitting on the bed, smiled down at Yuri.

“Hey,” she said.

“…Good morning,” Yuri replied.

Yuri sat up herself. They’d just fallen asleep on the sheets, but Monika seemed to have placed a blanket over Yuri, which, given her nakedness, she greatly appreciated.

_That_ was when last night’s activities flooded back into her mind. Her face burned red.

Monika chuckled. “Remembering?”

Yuri groaned. “I… w-we just _did_ that.”

Monika nodded. “Did you like it?”

Yuri took a deep breath, wrapping her arms around Monika. She placed a soft kiss against the brunette’s neck.

“Of course. Did you?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

Yuri rolled her eyes to herself. “It’s worth asking.”

Monika responded with a kiss on the lips.

“I loved it,” she said.

“G-good to know.”

Monika chuckled. Yuri leaned her head on Monika’s shoulder comfortably, letting out a contented sigh. Out of all the coincidences that could’ve happened in this wretched universe, _she_ ended up with _her_.

“I love you,” she announced to the brunette. Monika beamed at the words.

“I love you too.”

All seemed well in Yuri’s bedroom at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! this was an Experience lmao, i havent written smut in a While, but it wAS fun
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
